


You Can't Help Who You Fall in Love With

by McDannoTibbsKurtbastianlover



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDannoTibbsKurtbastianlover/pseuds/McDannoTibbsKurtbastianlover
Summary: The team are shocked to find who the visitor really is. What trouble is DiNozzo getting himself into this time?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, well first thank you for taking the time to read this! I'm new to writing and this is my first ever fic! I am english so i might say somethings differently to you. I'm currently looking for a beta. either send me a message in the comments or email me if you would like to help - e.holloway082012@gmail.com   
> Hope you enjoy the first chapter. It is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.   
> Thank you :D

Special Agent Gibbs had just stepped out for coffee, leaving his team busy working cold cases when the elevator dinged. Special Agent Tony DiNozzo looked up in time to see a beautiful young woman with stunning red hair flowing down her back and gorgeous blue eyes walking towards their part of the bullpen.

Tony stood from his desk to greet the visitor, “Well hi there, anything I can help you ma’am?”

“Uh hi. I’m looking for Special Agent Gibbs?” She replied looking around slightly.

“I’m afraid he’s just popped out he should be back soon though. In the meantime anything I can help you with?”

“No thank you, I think I’ll just wait here for him.” With that she smiled at Tony and stepped behind Gibbs’ desk and took a seat.

Tony laughed lightly and spoke up again, “I’m sorry I didn’t actually introduce myself. I’m very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo but you can call me Tony.”

“Nice to meet you Tony, I’m Laura Gibbs.”

All three agents sat in their part of the bullpen turned to look at her with shocked expressions on their face. Laura laughed at them but before anyone had the chance to say anything to her Gibbs came breezing through the bullpen delivering a headslap to DiNozzo as he spoke. “Close your mouth DiNozzo.”

“Yes Boss” came the automatic response. Laura laughed and got up to greet her father. “Hi dad”

“Hey sweetheart, what you doing here I thought you were coming over for dinner later?”

“I was dad but I’ve been called in to work as heather is out sick again for the eighth time in two weeks, how she hasn’t been sacked yet is beyond me. I’m sorry dad. But I thought I’d come and tell you in person instead of over the phone so I could still see you for a bit” 

“Hey it’s alright; if anyone would understand it’s me. We can have dinner another night. Come on lets head out for a bit before you go.”

“Thanks dad, I love to although I don’t have that long.”

Laura said a quick goodbye to everyone with a small wave before she disappeared from view in the elevator with Gibbs.

Tony tried to get stuck back in to the cold case he was working on but found that his thoughts kept leading to one thing only no matter what he tried. Laura. Now Tony wasn’t one who would easily keep or even want for that matter a long term relationship or finally settling down with that special someone. He was more of a bed them then leave them kind of guy. Now don’t get him wrong he had a long term relationship once before. He thought he was settling down with that one special person but boy was he wrong. He proposed to his long term girlfriend the person he thought was everything. Wendy was her name; she was his old music teacher. They had bumped into each other in a coffee shop years later and their relationship started from there. 

It was the case that brought him to NCIS that the truth about his relationship came out. He had just worked out that his partner at Baltimore PD was a dirty cop. When he had made his mind up about what to do about it, he went to Danny’s place to confront him about it but what he stumbled upon hurt him even more. He had just walked through the back door of his partners home when he heard moaning coming from the next room. He had made his way through the kitchen to the lounge but the sight that greeted him stopped him in his tracks. There his supposed best friend and future Mrs DiNozzo where led on the couch having sex. He wasn’t sure what he felt. The man he called his best friend had not only betrayed him by being dirty but he was also the guy his fiancé was cheating on him with. He had left the house quickly not once looking back when he bumped in to Gibbs and from that day onwards he had kept his guard up around everyone. It had taken some time for him to let it down around the people in his life that he cared about but he still played the persona of the fun loving jock who had a different woman each week. He’s defiantly not someone who believes in love at first sight. But there was something about Laura that made him want to believe.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until a few days later that Tony saw Laura again. He had left work late that night and was on his way home when he spotted Laura on the other side of the road looking stressed. He parked up behind her car and then got out and made his way over to her. When she had spotted him she had smiled and relaxed a bit. 

Tony smiled at her as he spoke. “Hey are you okay? Has something happened?”

She laughed softly before replying, “Yeah I’ve been really stupid. I’ve got a flat and I went to change it but I must have forgotten to put a new spare in the car after my last flat. So now I have no tyre. I was about to call dad when you pulled up.”

“Hey! You’re not stupid. I’ve done the same thing before.” He smiled reassuringly at her before continuing. “Don’t bother calling Gibbs, no point in dragging him out when I’m here. I’ll give you a ride home just give me your address.”

Laura started to protest but he just held up his hand to stop her. She gave up with a smile before thanking him and giving him her address.

“Ah see it really is no problem. I was heading that way to grab dinner from that pizza place at the end of the street.” He grinned at her and she laughed.

“Well how about a deal? I haven’t eaten yet either but I have a homemade lasagna that’s enough for two at my apartment. So how about instead of having pizza by yourself, you come up to my place for dinner? It’s the least I can do to say thank you.”

She kept smiling at him waiting for his response. Tony couldn’t say no to her though and found himself nodding his agreement and said “okay” to confirm it. 

* * *

 

A while later they had both finished their dinner and had just sat down on the sofa closer than necessary with a glass of wine each. They had had a great evening so far, both telling stories about their past getting to know one another even better.

Laura couldn’t remember a time where she had laughed so much and found it this easy open up. Although she hasn’t known Tony for long she found herself opening up about her past. Her childhood, sharing stories about her family, her parents, Kelly.  She always found it hard to talk about her mom and sister. When she was 5 years old her mom had witnessed a murder by a Mexican drug lord and they were placed in protective custody with NIS. They had been in a car with special agent Barnes travelling to the safe house but before they knew it the windscreen suddenly shattered and the vehicle veered off in another direction.  Off course back then she didn’t really know what had happened, that the agent protecting them had been shot. Somehow she had managed to survive the crash. She had later woken up in hospital with her father by her side and was told that a month had past and that she would never see her mother or sister again.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and looked up at Tony. “I haven’t opened up like this to anyone in ages let alone someone I’m just getting to know. I’ve never been one to open up to just anyone, kinda like my father I guess. But when I’m with you I don’t even think about it. Tell me I’m not the only one feeling whatever this is between us?”

“You’re not, trust me. I hide be hide masks, hide the real me. But with you, I’m the real me and I can’t get those masks to stay in place.”

And then before either of them knew it, their lips met halfway in a tender yet passionate kiss, tongues exploring, their eyes closed. Tony pulled away breathless.

“You sure about this Laura?”

“Positive”

After pausing for a moment, Tony kissed Laura again, starting with a quick kiss on her lips, then slowly making his way down her neck, her body, undressing her as he went.

But before he could get too far into his explorations, she pulled him back up. Placing another breath taking kiss upon his lips, she started to slowly undress him walking backwards in the direction of her bedroom. Her lips only leaving his when she really had to.

When they finally made it into her bedroom, Tony laid her down on her bed and started exploring her body again. He started at her neck. Kissing, nibbling then softly soothing away the pain. He worked his way down her body, stopping at each nipple, paying them extra attention. He finally made it to his goal. Lead between her legs that she automatically spread for him, he let his tongue explore what was in front of him. He slowly licked her clit, running his tongue around the little nub.

 Laura moaned. It was torture for her, to feel how he licked her painfully slow followed by cold blows and hot strokes, driving her insane with pleasure. She could feel her first but hopefully not last orgasm of the night start to approach. She let out a load cry, Tony’s name rolling off her tongue in a moan. Tony continued his assault on her, carrying her through her orgasm and happily licked up her sweet pussy juices that were starting to run down his chin.

After she was finally over her orgasm, Tony started to kiss his way back up her body before finally reaching up to press his lips against hers. She could taste herself on his tongue, could feel his rock hard cock leaking against her thigh so she flipped him over and straddled him while reaching for a condom. Laura tore open the packet, shuffled back on his thighs and took his cock into her hand. She saw him watching her and smiled naughtily at him. Before he knew what was happening, Laura had bent over him, taking the condom into her mouth and smoothly rolled it down his shaft in one fluid move.

If possible Tony hardened even more at the sight, moaning softly. Laura moved back up so she was straddling his lap again them leaned down to kiss him before slamming herself back onto his straining cock. Tony let a loud moan escape at the feeling, he looked at Laura through hooded eyes to see her seated fully on his cock with her eyes closed and her head thrown back in pleasure. Tony shifted his legs up so his feet were flat on the bed, with his knees bent helping to support Laura. He started to thrust up into her tight heat, both of them moaning from the friction. Laura started to pick up speed and soon they were meeting each other thrust for thrust, both of them nearing their orgasm.

Tony couldn’t help but moan at the sight before him. Laura bouncing up and down on his cock, her large breasts bouncing too. Her head thrown back eyes closed, moaning loudly.

“Fuck! Harder babe. I’m so close.”

Tony moaned “God you’re so gorgeous like this baby. I’m so close I can feel it!”

“Mmm that’s it, cum for me!”

And with a few final powerful thrusts, Laura was pushed over the edge first, screaming Tony’s name as her orgasm ripped through her. She could feel her pussy juices running down her thighs. With a final hard clench of her pussy muscles, tightening around Tony’s cock inside her, she collapsed in a boneless heap on top of him.

That final clench of muscles tightening the wet heat surrounding his cock was what finally pushed Tony over the edge. Letting his orgasm take over he let out and animalistic cry he collapsed back on to the bed. When he had finally caught his breath he gently rolled Laura over and pulled out. He went to her bathroom to dispose of the condom and grabbed a washcloth to clean them both up. Once he completed that he got back into bed and pulled Laura close, finally letting himself sleep.

 


	2. Authors Note....

Hi everyone.

To start with I would like to say that I am not the author I'm her sister.

I apologize to anyone following this but sadly my sister was killed by a drunk driver a few weeks ago.

I've only just been able to bring myself to sort through her stuff when I came across this account. So I thought I should let you all know.

 

RIP Little Sis xxxx    


End file.
